Second Therapist
The Second Therapist was the second incarnation of the renegade Time Lord known as The Therapist. This incarnation was stubborn, quick-tempered, but sweet and caring, also with a sexual magnetism. Biography New Beginnings After the First Therapist absorbed all of the machine's radiation, his cells were dying and so he was forced to regenerate into a new incarnation. Upon regeneration the Therapist wasn't used to a new body as it was his first ever regeneration, he first felt a tingle in his legs and realized he was shorter than his last lanky incarnation. After "testing" his new body, the Therapist asked Melissa where she'd like to go next, although Melissa didn't respond because she "missed" the last incarnation. The Therapist decided to comfort her by telling her: "It's still me but with a different face", these words surprisingly made Melissa feel better and he openly admitted he didn't think it would work, she laughed and then told the Therapist she'd like to go to Renaissance, Italy. Adventures with Melissa The Therapist continued his adventures with Melissa after his regeneration from 2011 to 2013. The Therapist and Melissa got along more than his previous incarnation, they had gotten along to the point they had shared a little romance with eachother but that would come to an end in 2013. While adventuring, they were attacked by the newly-resurrected Rani and taken to her TARDIS. The Rani told the Therapist she wanted him as her husband but the Therapist declined stating "I'm taken, sorry" before looking over to Melissa, this enraged the Rani and made her threaten to kill Melissa, the Therapist knew she was bluffing but agreed to marry her so he could escape, he then asked if he could have his Sonic screwdriver back and she agreed giving it to him. The Therapist secretly set it to "Offensive mode" and used it to attack her, the two battled and the Therapist beat her but before they could escape the Rani grabbed Melissa and threw her off her TARDIS (they were flying above London). The Therapist quickly entered his TARDIS to save her, he did and after this the Therapist knew what danger she would be in if the Rani was still around and he had not defeated her. So he decided to let her resume her old life, she asked to be dropped in 1990, but before leaving the two engaged in a final act of sexual intercourse. Melissa left the next day. Return of the Mentor A month after Melissa's leave. The Therapist remained in 1990 as he was taking a "break", he then one day received an anonymous message stuck to his TARDIS saying "Guess who", the Therapist immediately knew who this was and regretted not imprisoning the Mentor while he had the chance. The Therapist then went to search for the Mentor. Eventually he encountered the Mentor on the newly-rediscovered Gallifrey. The Therapist remembered he had been a wanted man on Gallifrey but hoped he could prove his innocence, the Therapist was arrested upon arrival and discovered that the Mentor was now President of Gallifrey , the Mentor commanded the Therapist be executed simply stating to the Therapist "I win" . Defeating the Mentor While being dragged away the Therapist saw a machine looking very similar to the one he encountered before but smaller and was now on the Mentor's head. The Therapist quickly connected the dots and realized it was the same machine that caused him to regenerate in 2011, the Therapist resisted the guards, defeated them but was shot in the process. The Therapist clinging to little life he had left, used his Sonic screwdriver to disable the machine, the machine blew up on the Mentor's head killing him. Death Before regenerating, Gallifrey was free and as thanks, the High Council allowed the Therapist to regenerate and ended his exile, the Therapist thanked them and then regenerated into his third incarnation. Category:Time Lords Category:Renegade Time Lords Category:Incarnations of the Therapist Category:Awesomekid120